A New Perspective
by AHS-Fanfic
Summary: something I wrote when bored, I would say listen to Florence and the Machine while reading this, her voice and songs go really well


there are many types of love in the world but only one that makes people grow and thrive, Castiel had only known the love of his father and brothers, this had been enough for him for the millennia he had lived. This was not the case any more, spending time on earth had made him see something different, he saw that even though war and violence happened, people still hoped, loved and strived for happiness. He saw beauty in the human soul that could not be replicated anywhere else, he now realized that his Father had wanted the angels to fall in love with them, wanting them to learn from a race of beings that had been made to be powerless compared to heaven's children. Castiel looked up to the sky and silently thanked his Father that he had found Dean and Sam Winchester, while both of them had faults they still would do anything to help each other. They had stared down death many a time and always came out mostly in one piece. Cas felt a different emotion towards Dean that was not like the bond with his brother angels, he wondered if he had finally felt real love. He wished to keep Dean safe and make him smile once again, he knew that telling him of his feelings may end in a bad way, Cas kept them close and hoped that in some way Dean would feel his love. Even if he didn't that was fine, just knowing someone as special as Dean existed was enough for him, Cas took one more look of the calm vista by the ocean before hearing a call from the Winchester's, he returned to them as fast as always leaving behind his thoughts.

Hiding the heart is something a hunter became good at, it stopped feelings getting in the way of the job, very few knew the depths of a hunter's heart. It was a mysterious thing that while being pelted with pain and injuries it still glowed brightly like a candle, it would flicker from time to time but it never blew out. Dean had kept the tide back for a very long time but now he felt like he needed to think about the past and pain. He couldn't talk to Sam about this, this was something someone shares only with a person you loved more than life itself but that person appeared emotionless and was a very different being to himself. Dean lied back on the cheap motel bed and stared at the ceiling. He had tried so hard to stop himself feeling love again knowing it always would end in disaster, he had already lost countless people he had loved to many a thing, but love had a come once again to him. This time it was different, he truly wanted to be able to catch up with Castiel, he wished to be able to keep up along side him instead Dean felt like a burden, he was just a mere human that was nothing special. He always asked for help like a child and for once he wanted to step up and be the protector for once. he wished he could stand tall in the eyes of Cas. Dean felt the scars Cas had left on him when he was dragged from hell, they felt like any normal scar but for Dean it meant that they had made a connection even if it was a small one, it was one, the one little thing that kept him from going crazy. The connection was stronger than brothers, it was the connection that only a few make in their life times. It was a pure love that no one could taint, a love that would last longer than himself on this planet. One day he hoped that he could tell Castiel until then he would keep things to himself like a hunter should, but it couldn't wait, today Dean felt courageous and knew he would only ever have one choice, and he took it by saying "Castiel I call upon you, get your ass down here, some things come up" and as the words left his mouth Cas was there. Dean took a deep breath, it was now or never.

The two of them looked at each other, the air was electric with tension, neither of them knowing how to start the conversation, this went on for a few moments before Cas broke the silence "what is it that you want Dean?". Dean tried to gather his thoughts, he wanted to make the angel understand an emotion that he may not know, Cas on the other hand had no idea that Dean felt the same way, he was here to help in a non existent job, like always he kept himself cool and did not let his feelings bubble to the surface. Dean took another deep breath and faced the wall "I wanted to say how much it means to us that you drop everything to save us, even if it's an inconvenience we can count on you and I hope you can do the same with us" Dean was stalling, the words formed in his head but didn't reach his mouth. "I always know I am welcome and I feel at home here with you and Sam." Castiel had added Sam in as an after thought. Silence ruled again, both of them feeling very awkward, it was hard for them to open up and be honest. Cas sat at the flimsy plastic table while Dean sat back down on the bed, he didn't know how to proceed, he had told his past loves so easily that he loved them yet now this was so hard, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down, he was panicking. "I called you down to ask if you..." Dean chickened out "would like some of this delicious pie I got Sam to buy from a local bakery" Cas was a little bit confused, normally they were on the verge of the world ending when his was called down, today it was for pie. He found this refreshing, it was something simple and it was a pleasure to spend some time with Dean alone. They ate in yet more silence, Dean cursing himself through out, he had fought some of the most horrific monsters and ghosts but still he could not say his feelings. Castiel was finding it hard for himself to keep back his feelings, he wanted to spill them but was scared of losing Dean due to them, one of them had to say something, the silence was deafening, ringing out what was not said. At the same time both of them starting talking "I think I have deeper feelings for you" was Dean's words while Cas said "I think I have starting feeling human love towards you". Both looked at each other in the eye, Dean broke the gaze first and stared at another wall, Cas just continued to watch him. They had finally told their real emotions, they were the same feelings, they both loved each other in a different way. Cas stood up, his mind was going a mile a minute, Dean laid his head on to the table, in a small voice he started talking "well it seems we have been having the same thoughts" there was not much else to say, neither knew how to be open with another person like this. Cas took the first move and grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him up and towards himself, he was working on pure instinct, he made Dean look at him and brought his face close to his, they kissed tenderly, this was easier than speaking. Their connection had grown deeper than any ocean in only a kiss, they felt safe for once in each other's arms. Even if one of them died the other would carry them in their heart for always. This was a pure and sweet moment where gender and everything else that made them different became irrelevant, they had found what many searched their entire lives for. While it felt like an eternity it was a mere few minutes of being one before they were disturbed, not by a foe but by Sam, he had walked in half way through and had been gawking at them with a look of shock on his face. Dean and Cas quickly parted both of them trying to look nonchalant, in unison they said "we can explain" Sam didn't wait for the explanation, he walked right back out with Dean chasing after him, while Cas stood in the room confused and hoping that he had not upset Sam.


End file.
